The Past Is Catching Up
by Fayden Hayze
Summary: There are a lot of things the Avengers don't know about Agent Phil Coulson. That's because most of his personal information are classified, even to Natasha and Clint. Most of them aren't all that important like his birthday, where he went to school etc. Full summary inside. Rating may go up. Phil/?


A/N: So basically, I love Phil Coulson and have been going through a lot of fanfics but there never seem to be enough. So, I decided to make one myself. I'm not really a writer so my story would be lacking. I am, however, an avid reader. After a lot of reading, I got inspiration. This is not my first story but it's the first one I posted though. R&R. Please don't flame.

Summary: There are a lot of things the Avengers don't know about Agent Phil Coulson. That's because most of his personal information are classified, even to Natasha and Clint. Most of them aren't all that important like his birthday, where he went to school etc. He would tell them if they asked, probably. But there is something in his past he is determined to keep a secret. No one besides him and Nick knew about it and he planned on keeping it that way. But alas, nothing went according to plan.

Warning: Mention of past abuse, contain OCs (To those who are OC-phobic), foul language, possible sexual content (not so much of it because I can't write smut)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel related. I do own my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The News**

Phil was heading to Fury's office to submit a report on a recent mission Agent Ramanov and Agent Barton was on. He would've sent that last night but he to spend all of last night redoing Barton's report using Ramanov's report as reference. He wasn't suppose to do anything that morning. He was only supposed to monitor the training of junior agent but thankfully Sitwell and Hill were more than capable of supervising them on their own. Phil knew Fury's schedule more than anyone in SHIELD. Heck, he helped organized his schedule. How could he not know? So, he walked purposely to the direction where Fury's office is located.

To his surprise, he entered the office only to realize that his boss was not alone. He mentally berated himself thinking that he might've got the date mixed up. Fury was probably in the middle of an important meeting. He hurriedly excused himself and apologized for interrupting but before he could make a hasty exit, Fury stopped him.

"Agent Coulson, perfect timing. We need to have word with you." Fury signaled Phil to enter.

With the reports in his hand, Phil move closer to the Director and took note of the other person in the room. The stranger was a woman in her mid-forties at best. She had shoulder length, dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were dark-brown that nearly looked black. She was wrapped in a tan colored trench coat. She had a stern expression but her eyes shown warmth and something that reminded Phil of his mother. He wondered if this woman had any kids. He sat next to the woman and gave Fury a questioning look.

"Agent," Fury began, "This is Detective Alice Finley. She works with the Boston Police Department."

Alice gave a polite smile and offered her hand to Phil, which he accepted with a smile of his own.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Detective."

"Likewise."

After the brief greeting, Phil turned to Fury shooting another questioning look. Though, it isn't obvious anyone who isn't familiar or use to Phil.

"Yes, well I know you're probably wondering what this is about but I think that Detective Finley should be the one to break the news to you."

He heard a strain when Fury was talking. His one visible eye was showing anxiety and worry. It was not every day that the Director shows any emotion. Like many SHIELD agents, they were trained to control their emotion and have learn not to let them show. But the thing that got to Phil was the worried look was pointed directly at _him. _Have you ever experience a time when you were completely in the dark about something that involves you and everyone is trying to beat around to bush instead of telling you straight up. Yeah, Phil was currently having that experience. He turned to Alice again and noticed that she was trying to steel herself.

Something in him knew that something was terribly wrong. Why would a detective from Boston be there in the first place? Boston. He grew up there. There were memories he cherish, there were memories he didn't. But he remembers them well. Both the good and bad. He knew that whatever it is, it involves his hometown. The sound of Alice clearing her throat brought Phil back from his minor daze.

"Agent Coulson, I really do hate to be the one to tell you this but there was a prison break out recently. Several inmates had managed to escape and have yet to be apprehended."

Phil was still confused as to what it had to do with him but the only thing to indicate his confusion was a raised eyebrow.

Alice continued.

"It would seem that one of those escaped inmates also include Stewart Reagan." She looked at him uncomfortably wondering what the SHIELD agent's reaction would be.

Fury was also observing Phil's face, trying to read his mind.

Phil did not so much as flinch but Fury knew better. He worked with the man for more than two decades. They lived in the same neighborhood. They grew up together. He knew Phillip Coulson like the back of his hands. To Detective Finley, Phil was completely unfazed by the news and she was somewhat relieved because she didn't want the man to suffer or be afraid. To Nick Fury, Phil Coulson was terrified. His eyes show nothing but fear and it broke his heart to see one of his best agent and friend being so scared. He could see how Phil became tense and frigid. He saw how Phil was trying his hardest not to breathe and he hated seeing his friend like this. He haven't seen him like this for a long time and he made a promise to both of them that Phil would never have to go through that again.

Apparently, that promise was broken whether they intend to or not.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it. Also, fair warning, I'm a slow updater but I hope you all would bear with me. Sorry for the shortness.


End file.
